Enamorado de una mortal
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Un sueño predijo todo lo que iba a pasar, un destino entrelazado con sangre los unirá, un secreto se revelara y la eternidad buscara el vampiro de sangre pura Li Shaoran, su objetivo conquistar a la hermosa mortal de ojos verde jade, Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**1.-los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**Enamorado de una mortal, mi esposa**

**Capitulo 1**

**Las flores de cerezo**

En el mundo se dice que hay misterios que nunca se revelan y más cuando los humanos están dentro de esos misterios, los secretos que esconde algunas personas es para su propia salvación.

Pero el más grande secreto se encuentra en Japón en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda, una ciudad distinguida por sus buenas costumbres, por sus tradiciones, por su gastronomía y más por sus hermosos arboles de cerezo que hace esta ciudad una verdadera belleza natural.

Por tanta belleza que hay en esa ciudad cierta gente se va a ocultar de algunos peligros que los asechan y es el caso de la familia Li provenientes de Hong Kong, ellos tiene un gran secreto que los humanos no deben saber.

Los Li viven en lo más alejado de la ciudad de Tomoeda en una enorme mansión donde hay inmensos arboles de cerezo, los Li tienen negocios con importantes dentro y fuera de Japón.

Se abren las puertas de la enorme mansión y entra un lujoso carro donde desciende un joven alto de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar y pelo color chocolate revuelto, los sirvientes abren los paraguas para que el joven pueda salir del auto la lluvia cae, los relámpagos se hacen presentes cuando el joven entra a la mansión es recibido por un hombre ya mayor el cual a servido de protector de aquel joven desde que era un niño.

-Bienvenido Joven Xiao Lang Li- le dice asiendo una reverencia, el joven pasa a su lado sin decir nada.

Entra a la sala donde lo están esperando sus padres, los cuales están sentados en sus respectivos asientos no se escucha nada dentro de la sala solo se oye los relámpagos y la lluvia que cae dentro, los Li se caracterizan por no demostrar sus emociones a los demás.

-Bienvenido Hijo- dice una señora de pelo negro y ojos color gris mira a su esposo el cual solo frunce el ceño.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar- el joven tomo asiento en uno de los sillones individuales.

-La lluvia retraso mi vuelo padre- el joven se mantuvo serio.

-Esta lluvia traerá algo eso siento en el ambiente- dijo la señora Li.

-No es posible lo impredecible madre- el joven cruzo los brazos –Mi destino esta en este lugar- la lluvia seso, los sirvientes entraron con algunas bandejas de comida.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad se encuentra una hermosa joven de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos color verde jade que mira la lluvia cae en la ventana de su cuarto, la joven sonríe al ver las gotas de lluvias en la ventana.

Ala joven le encantaba mucho la lluvia y mas verla sola porque le traía recuerdos agradables de su infancia, en eso alguien entro a la habitación de la joven.

-Mira mi niña traje un poco de chocolate tu favorito- la joven sonrió al hombre que le entregaba una pequeña taza de chocolate.

-Gracias padre- la joven sonrió.

-Que tanto miras en la ventana Sakura- ella suspiro y lo volvió a ver a su padre.

-Yo siento que alguien me está esperando en alguna parte de aquí, lo siento en mi corazón- dice sonriendo.

La joven tomo su chocolate caliente después de la lluvia, ella sonrió al ver a su padre abrasarla con amor y sintió un hermoso calor de amor.

Después el destino entrelazara los caminos de dos personas completamente diferentes se unirán para cambiar el destino de algunas personas sabrán los secreto que el mundo esconde.

**Shaoran POV**

Entro a mi habitación y miro que todo está impecable, no hay rastro de polvo ni de suciedad ya que no me gusta.

Por razones que aun no me explica mis padre hemos venido a viví a Japón en una ciudad llamada Tomoeda donde la gente es muy conservadora, coloco mi abrigo en el perchero de madera y me siento en el sillón rojo que hay dentro de mi habitación.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia escondemos un gran secreto que no puede ser revelado a la gente humana si llegara a saber que somos realmente le daría mucho miedo, por tal razón mi familia nos hemos mantenido un poco alegados de los humanos pero mi destino está dentro de ellos los humanos.

Alguien toco a mi puerta y entra mi fiel mayordomo Wei con una charola, en esta contiene un frasco rojo.

-Dime que no es lo que pienso que es- le dijo enojado.

-Si joven Xiao Lang- gruño mis padres tiene que controlar siempre todo.

-Dámela ya- dijo muy enojado y rechinando los dientes, yo sabía que no necesitaba esa poción para cesar mis necesidades de beber sangre.

Si era un vampiro natural que no necesitaba de esa dichosa poción para controlar todos mis sentidos de beber la sangré de los humanos.

-Joven Xiao Lang yo de verdad lo siento mucho- me dijo Wei entregándome el frasco en mis manos, yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues es indígnate para un vampiro natural como yo beber esta porquería de poción para cesar mi hambre- dije destapando el frasco con enojo.

-Joven tan solo es por precaución- lo miro con odio.

-Sí y dime ya se lo dieron a mi hermanas o que seré su juguetito de mis padres de nuevo- olí el frasco y me dio asco estaba muy amargo y un poco echado a perder –Esto huele mal Wei- le dije con cara de asco y el sonrió.

-Joven es reciente- lo bebe sin decir más, casi vomito el sabor era repúgnate.

-Cuantas veces tengo que tomara esta dichosa poción- dije con malestar.

-Solo dos veces más en el año joven- gruñí diablos debí quedarme en mi casa en Hong Kong si no es por el sueño que tuve no habría venido a este lugar.

Después mire la luna blanca que brillaba en la obscuridad mis ojos se tornaron rojos, la maldita poción estaba haciendo su efecto mientras mi mente debajo en aquel sueño que tuve hace ya un mes.

Si lo recuerdo muy bien, era un hermoso salón lleno de telas de colores colgadas en el techo de forma en ondas la música suave iba caminado entre las telas sintiendo un aroma especial lleno asía el cómo me volvía loco ese aroma, veía a la gente que estaba a mi la rededor era de mi especie entre sus manos tenían copas de sangre fresca iba quitando las telas de mi camino hasta que vi una figura hermosa bailando de una forma muy sexy que me hipnotizaba, quite la ultima tela y la vi allí estaba una hermosa chica de pelo castaño largo con ondas en las puntas realmente era una diosa bailando en la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, me quede mirándolo como ella danzaba y como se contoneaba al son de la música hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y puede ver su rostro angelical, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes jades que me miraba con un brillo intenso que me hiso estremecerme mucho me sonrió con sensualidad.

Se acercó a mí me acaricio mi cara con cariño y amor, la tome de la cintura y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo ella dio un grito del asombro la bese en sus hermosos labios con mucha pasión esa mujer era mi complemento para toda la eternidad.

El día llego la verdad es que el sol no me molestaba mucho siempre y cuando no estuviera tanto tiempo debajo de él si no dañaría mi piel, todos los mitos que tenia los humanos sobre nosotros no eran ciertos no nos hacían daño los ajos, tampoco los crucifijos y mucho menos las estacas de maderas solo nosotros conocíamos el método de poder morir.

Baje las escaleras en silencio y entre al comedor donde mis padres estaban tomando el desayuno, tome asiento y comí lo que estaba en mi plato.

-Tomaste la poción- dijo mi padre sin mirarme.

-Si- le conteste secamente.

-Bien ahora iras a la preparatoria de Tomoeda- lo mire.

-Tendré que fingir que soy un estudiante de preparatoria, padre- fruncí el ceño con malestar tantos años tener que fingir que era un joven adolecente de preparatoria, era obvio después de todo yo nunca envejecía seria joven eternamente.

-Si Xiao Lang- mi padre suspiro –A demás has estudiado 7 carreras en diferentes universidades y esta es la 17 que entras a una preparatoria- gruñí y tome un pedazo de fruta.

-Y bien que vamos hacer cuando mis compañeros de clases quieran hacer la tarea en mi casa- mire a mi madre y ella sonrió.

-Muy sencillo hijo, le dices que si y actuar como simples humanos- role los ojos así era siempre actuamos como esos humanos.

-Y mis hermanas- mire a ambos.

-Ellas están controladas además de que solo vendrán de visita debes en cuando no debes preocuparte por ellas Xiao Lang- como no preocuparme si por una de ellas estamos metidos en un gran lio en Hong Kong y por eso estamos aquí.

-Si ustedes lo dicen- me levante de mi asiento –Gracias por la comida pero tengo que irme- les dije tomando mi portafolio y salí de mi casa rumbo a la dichosa escuela.

Casi al llegar a la dichosa escuela le dije al chofer que parara pues no quería llegar en auto y todos me miren como el niño rico o el hijito de papi, me fui caminando mirando los arboles de cerezo su aroma era delicioso ese era el aroma de aquella mujer de mis sueños.

Mire al frente donde estaba los estudiantes portando el maldito uniforme que traía puesto algunas chicas se percataron de mi presencia y empezaron a murmurar eso me ponía de mas y mas cuando las chicas decían cosas cursis, camine más rápido ignorándolas y ignorando todos sus comentarios.

Sentí de nuevo el olor a cereza y a un delicioso aroma a sangre que me volvía loco, si lo conocía enfrente de mi estaba una chica de pelo castaño largo con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, me pare un momento y recordé mi sueño no era posible esa chica era la de mis sueños y como deja vu se voltio a verme sus ojos color verde jade.

-Sakura espérame- paso corriendo una chica de pelo negro, la castaña sonrió y me quede embobado en sus gestos que hacia camino con aquella chica riendo de algo que algo le decía la pelinegra.

Camine hasta llegar al edificio fui directo a la dirección donde de nuevo fui asechado por las secretarias mujeres, solo espero tener paciencia y descubrir si aquella castaña era la chica de mis sueños.

En fi algunos trámites que llenar y ahora estaba a lado del tutor del grupo que me había tocado.

-Hola mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto- el señor me sonrió y me dio su mano como saludo tome su mano y el me sonrio.

-Yo soy Xiao Lang- la mirada de ese señor me hacía sentir muy extraño, me miraba con amabilidad y me sentía extraño.

-Bien vamos al salón que te toco- el señor miro la lista –Oh te toco con un grupo de jóvenes muy buenos todos son amables- sonrió y entro al salón.

Les dijo algo sobre mi y después me hico una seña para entrar, entre como siempre con orgullo y porte mire a todos mis compañeros los cuales estaban murmurando sobre mí.

-Él es el nuevo estudiante de intercambio- mire al tutor –Su nombre es Xiao Lang y viene de China- después de que acabo se acerco a mí y me dijo –No tengas miedo todos serán amables- lo mire.

-Si ya lo sé- el tutor me miro con sorpresa cerré la boca no podía decirle sobre mis poderes –Solo era broma- el tutor sonrió y me indico que me sentara ataras de la chica pelinegra de la mañana y para mi suerte esta ella allí a lado de la joven.

Era muy raro pues la castaña estaba pensando en otra cosa no estaba atenta a lo que pasaba en la realidad, me quede mirándola por un largo rato ella miraba a fuera de la ventana pensando en tantas cosas en ese momento una voz de una chica me distrajo.

-Tu asiento es ese- me dijo señalando el lugar la mire y por primera vez una mujer no pensaba en cosas sucias de mí, me senté en el lugar y la joven me siguió viendo -Eres muy raro- dijo y después de un tiempo se voltio.

-También tu- me miro sobre su hombro y guio su mirada hacia el frente donde el tutor daba su clase, yo solo estaba mirando a la castaña la cual no estaba poniendo nada de atención a la clase de historia.

Después de un tiempo el tutor dijo que teníamos que reunirnos en parejas, para mi suerte el organizo los equipos y aun mas mi buena suerte me toco con las castaña de nombre Sakura.

-Quien es Shaoran Li- dijo la castaña a su amiga, yo sonreí por debajo.

-Sakura es el nuevo estudiante- la pelinegra dijo señalándome, la castaña me miro y sonrió.

-Y cuando llego- reí vaya que estaba en su propio mundo.

-Oh Sakura apenas hace unos minutos entro al salón- la castaña sonrió y después se dirijo a mí.

-Ven acércate vamos a comenzar hacer el trabajo- me levante del asiento y tome mi silla hasta donde estaba ella, mire a sus amiga que me miraba algo molesta.

La castaña olía muy delicioso a cereza se me ponía nervioso, después de anotar algo en su libreta me miro con sus hermosos ojos color verde jade.

-Y dime de dónde eres- ella sonrió, sentí calor que evadía mis mejillas nunca me había pasado.

-No sabes lo dijo el tutor- ella rio.

-Perdón pero estaba distraída y no puse atención en tu presentación- si lo sabia ella estaba pensando otras cosas.

-Soy de China, mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li- le dije.

-OH ya veo Shaoran- me dio risa en la forma que me llamo –No es así verdad- ella se tapo la boca.

-No hay porque- le dije.

-No tengo que decir bien tu nombre- ella se acerco a mí y de repente sentí que mis ojos se tornaron rojos baje la mirada, tape mis ojos con mi mano no era posible la poción se rompió cuando ella me toco.

Tengo que salir del salón lo antes posible, me levante del asiento y ella tomo mi brazo y me dijo.

-Que te paso Shaoran Li- sin quitar mi mano de los ojos levante la otra mano y toque mi boca mis colmillos sobresalieron, que debía hacer ahora.

********************************************Continuara*****************************

**Sakura Li 23**

**Espero les guste mucho esta nueva historia….nos vemos en el próximo capítulo….**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.-los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Enamorado de una mortal, mi esposa**

**Capitulo 2**

**El brazalete de oro**

**Shaoran POV**

En estos momentos no estaba pasándome esto, no podía haberse roto la poción o tal vez es ella la mujer destinada para estar a mi lado.

Me levante del asiento y corrí hasta la salida tapándome para que nadie me viera, ingrese al baño de hombres y allí puede verme en el espejo como mis ojos se tornaron rojos y mis colmillos sobresalieron de mi boca.

-Oh que debo hacer ahora- dije tratando de tranquilizarme un poco para que esta sensación cesara, tenía que dejar de pensar en esa chica castaña y de ojos verde jade.

Porque tuvo que pasarme esto a mi solo había un modo de poder cesar mi sed y era bebiendo sangre de algún humano, en ese momento ingreso un compañero de la escuela al baño, por suerte el no me miro tal vez yo podía beber su sangre y quitarme esa ansiedad que me invadía en mi cuerpo.

Espere con paciencia a que el saliera del baño para poder cumplir con mi objetivo, aunque sabía que esto tarria como consecuencias.

**Sakura POV**

Cuando salí de mi casa rumbo a la escuela presentía que algo me iba a pasar, miraba al cielo lo hermoso que se veía con aquellos arboles de cerezo, el cielo estaba tan azul no había ninguna nube hoy el día era muy hermoso.

En el camino me encontré con Tomoyo mi mejor amiga, me pregunto que si estaba bien que fuera con ella y su primo Yue al cine la idea me pareció fantástica y más si él iba.

La primer clase era historia la daba mi padre dijo el profesor Kinomoto, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de escuchar las maravillosas historias que contaba mi padre tan solo estaba mirando los arboles de afuera, el cielo imaginándome poder volar sobre aquel cielo y otras cosas más.

Mi padre nos reunió en equipos de dos y a mí me toco con alguien llamado Shaoran Li, no sabia quien era le pregunte a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo me indico quien era, lo mire tenía una piel muy blanca, ojos color ámbar, pelo color chocolate y un poco revuelto que hacia verse muy sexy.

Lo llame para que el pudiera estar más cerca de mí, había dicho mal su nombre porque él no respondía al nombre que mencione y de repente el se empezó a sentir mal saliendo del salón con mucha prisa.

Me asuste mucho porque no sabía que le había pasado le dije a mi padre lo que había pasado y el dijo que iría a buscarlo pero me sentía intrigada de porque ten repentinamente se sentía mal.

Lo busque por todas partes de la escuela y nada no había rastro de él, hasta que lo vi caminar hacia mí y lo mire con sorpresa pues su camisa estaba manchada de sangre me acerque rápido a él y le dije.

-Estas herido- el no dijo nada –Es mejor que te lleve hasta la enfermería- lo tome del brazo y nos dirigimos en silencio hasta la enfermería.

La doctora del colegio lo reviso pero no tenía ningún rasguño, la doctora le hacía preguntas pero él no contestaba tan solo me miraba.

-Yo pienso que le salió sangre de la nariz porque no desayuno y por tal razón fue al baño a lavarse y allí se mancho- dijo la doctora sonriendo danto dele una paleta.

-Me nos mal- dije un poco más tranquila en eso entro mi padre y le dije –El está bien- sonreí.

-Te sientes mal- el joven lo miro y después a mí, era muy raro ahora no quería hablar.

Antes de salir uno de los que hacen la limpieza ingreso con un compañero el cual estaba inconsciente, en su camisa tenía manchas de sangre.

-Donde lo encontró- pregunto la doctora.

-En el baño de hombres- mi padre me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos Sakura- me jalo hacia a fuera, no alcance a escuchar lo que decían el señor de limpieza a la doctora la cual estaba sorprendida de ver algo en el cuello de chico.

-Padre que le habrá pasado al chico- le dije un poco preocupada.

-Esta desmayado Sakura- el sonrió. –El no desayuno y le paso lo mismo que al nuevo verdad- dijo mi padre y detrás de mi estaba él. –Es hora de ir a la clase de matemáticas- lo mire con enojo.

-No me gusta las matemáticas- mi padre me acaricio mi pelo con amor.

-Porque hace eso, tutor- el tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba a mi padre con enojo.

-Ella es mi hija joven Li- el cambio su cara de sorpresa.

-No lo sabía- dijo en todo suave.

-Bien ahora vaya- dijo mi padre guiándonos al salón de regreso, no quería tomar la clase de matemática como las odiaba.

-A ti te gusta las matemática le pregunte- y el sonrió dejándome embobada.

-Por su puesto soy bueno en matemáticas- paso a mi lado.

En toda la maldita clase no puede entender nada de lo que decía el profesor a tal grado de molestarme tanto que mi amiga Tomoyo me dijo.

-Sakura no te sientas irritada yo te ayudare- la mire y sonreí, mire al nuevo el cual hiso una mueca como si fuera una sonrisa.

Voltea hacia la ventana su mirada me ponía nerviosa, cuando termino la tortura acomode mis cosas y ya estaba lista para salir pero el nuevo estudiante se paró a un lado y me dijo.

-Si quieres te ayudo en matemáticas- lo mire, no sé en qué momento me puse muy nerviosa y me sonroje.

-No…mi amiga Tomoyo me ayudara- me levante de de la silla y lo mire aun tenía sangre en su camisa y como era lunes nos tocaba llevar el saco blanco, hice una reverencia y me retire torpemente.

El solo se quedo allí parado sin decir nada por algún motivo me llamaba mucho la atención, había algo que me atraía de él pero que era.

En la salida todos mis compañeros hablaban de lo sucedido con el chico que encontraron en el baño de hombres.

-Parece que no recuerda lo que paso- dijeron algunos.

-Pero tiene unas marcas en su cuello, como si alguien bebió su sangre- dijeron otros compañeros.

-Crees que entre nosotros haya un…vampiro- dijo una chica asustada.

Me quede pensando en eso que dijo la chica, mi padre me había dicho que los vampiros no existían no había pruebas de que ellos realmente existan.

Camine por las calles de Tomoeda pensando en alguna respuesta a todo lo que paso el día de hoy, enfrente de mí se encontraba un joven un poco raro ya que tenia pircis, tatuajes y estaba vestido de negro me quede quieta, me sonrió y se acerco a mi pero de repente se detuvo. El hiso una reverencia y se marcho voltee a ver quien estaba detrás de mí, allí esta él con su mirada ámbar.

-No es bueno que andes sola, Sakura- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Yo…- que debía decirle, no es más porque él está aquí a caso me siguió o pero me quiere hacer algo malo, lo mire y me mordí el labio.

-Yo no te estoy siguiendo- lo mire –Ni tampoco te quiero hacer algo malo solo que este es camino que tomo para ir a mi casa- me mira de nuevo con esos ojos y un momento él me leyó la mente, retrocedí un paso porque me miraba así.

-No sé leer la mente Sakura, tan solo que eres muy trasparente en tus emisiones- esto me estaba dando mucho miedo y mas su mirada.

-Yo…tengo que irme- le dije un poco asustada.

-No tengas miedo Sakura yo no te aria daño, nunca- el hiso de nuevo esa mueca que me pone nerviosa empezamos a caminar y no dije nada mas, tan solo lo miraba discretamente de verdad feo no era, es un poco mas lato que yo, su pelo revuelto le da un buen toque encantador o por dios porque pensaba esas cosas de alguien como él.

Él me miro serio y la misma mueca, baje la cabeza y le dije.

-Te pasa algo- sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-En serio te pongo nerviosa y por eso piensa que soy lindo- lo mire asustada, él me había leído mis pensamientos, no mucho peor él los escuchaba.

-Yo…no…dije…nada- él me acorralo en la puerta, coloco sus manos sobre mi cabeza, su cara estaba casi pegada a la mía y me dijo.

-Ya te dije que no lee las mentes y mucho menos escucho tus pensamientos, ya te explique porque me doy cuenta de cómo me miras- él se voltio y camino hacia adelante.

-Tú crees en los vampiros- le dije repentinamente, el no respondió y camino hacia la derecha de la calle.

Tal vez no debía haber dicho eso, bueno lo que pensé y eso.

El chico nuevo era muy extraño, me atraía algo de él pero tal vez su mirada, su voz, su pelo, su piel o su aroma a dulce a chocolate.

-Me gusta el chocolate…

**Shaoran POV**

Termine de beber la sangre y salí con dirección al salón, me sentía satisfecho por el momento tenía que tranquilizarme y poder vencer esta sed, tenía que controlarme y mas porque no quería que mis padres supieran que el hechizo se había roto y pero aun que se entere que una mortal fue capaz de hacer eso con solo una caricia.

No quería que se enteraran de ella, no aun no era el momento tenía que guardar el secreto y mantener la salvo a la chica castaña ya que su aroma era muy delicioso que otros vampiros que vivían en Tomoeda le pudieran hacer daño eso jamás lo permitiría.

La encontré en los pasillos ella me miro con sorpresa y vio las manchas de sangre en mi camisa, diablos no me di cuenta de cuando me manche con la sangre.

Ella me estaba interrogando pero yo no decía nada me llevo a la enfermería, donde la doctora me reviso y también me hiso algunas preguntas que no respondía.

Dedujo lo que supuestamente me paso de repente llego el Tutor Kinomoto siempre con una sonrisa, entro alguien más con el joven del baño el cual tenía manchas de sangre en su cuello no tenia las marcas de unos colmillos, la doctora lo reviso y cuando voltee para ver al tutor y a la castaña ya no estaba así que me pare y fui detrás de ellos.

El olor de la sangre de aquel chico estaba en el ambiente haciéndome que deseara más sangre, mire que el tutor acaricio con amor la cara de la castaña poniéndome muy celoso, le pregunte porque hacia eso con ella y me respondió.

-Es mi hija- me quede impactado con la noticia nos dijo que debíamos ir a clase, ella odiaba las matemáticas y me pregunto.

-Eres bueno en matemáticas- que si era bueno, después de tantos años tomando las mismas clases de matemáticas no era bueno si no era un genio en ellas.

Ella estaba fastidiada, harta de escuchas al profesor y mas porque no entendía nada esta chica necesitaba algunas clases de matemáticas y que mejor que yo para enseñarle muy bien matemáticas.

Le dije que si quería yo le podía ayudar con la clase pero ella me dio otra escusa, lee su pensamiento estaba muy nerviosa con mi solo presencia, no sabía que causara mi mirada tan solo la mire y ella ya estaba con el nerviosismo, la incomodidad que yo provocaba en ella eso me gustaba mucho.

Los demás compañeros murmuraban lo sucedido con aquel chico del baño, no le di importancia camine rápido y o sorpresa enfrente de mi iba caminando ella en eso un vampiro la miro con deseo de beber su sangre, me coloque detrás de ella y el vampiro me hiso una reverencia creo que sabia quien era yo.

Ella voltio a verme y se sorprendió mucho, sus pensamientos solo hablaba de mi eso me gustaba mucho, le había dicho lo que pensó y ella dedujo que yo sabía leer la mente.

Me dio risa porque en efecto si escuchaba los pensamiento de las demás personas pero no tenia porque saberlo, la lleve hasta su casa y ya no puede más tenía que sentir su aroma mas, era cereza su perfume.

Mis instinto de nuevo volvieron así que me separe de ella y me dijo antes de irme.

-Tú crees en los vampiros- no la quise mirar así que no conteste nada.

Llegue a mi casa y le dije a Wei lo que había pasado con la poción, el me miro sorprendido.

-Es ilógico que una mortal haya podido romper con facilidad aquel hechizo joven Li- el estaba penando en su propia lógica.

-No piense mucho Wei, ella es la indicada para mí- el me miro.

-Que va hacer ahora Joven- lo mire y sonríe.

-Muy fácil- me levante del sillón –Necesito un brazalete de oro de la familia Li para su protección ya que hay algunos vampiros en esta ciudad que rondan a mi Sakura- lo mire y él me dijo.

-No se puede joven- fruncí el ceño no me gustaba que me contradijera, es mas siempre me gustaba que me dijera que si se podía a todos mis capricho.

-Dime algún motivo del porque no- cruce mis brazos.

-Joven ella necesita ser de la familia- el sonrió –Ella tiene que ser parte de la familia Li- lo mire.

-Ella será parte de la familia Li- el rio.

-Sí pero para eso falta mucho tiempo- gruñí.

-Me lo darás si o no- lo cuestione.

-Pero joven- gruñí de nuevo no me gustaba que me negaran las cosas.

-Está bien joven se lo daré pero que no se enteran sus padres- me dijo sonriendo.

-Tan solo es por precaución para que ningún vampiro se acerque a ella- me senté –Hay algunos vampiros que no siguen las reglas del consejo, Wei- le dije un poco serio en eso entraron mis padres.

-Que sucedió en la escuela Xiao Lang Li- me miro mi padre con enojo.

-No habías tomado la poción hijo- me dijo mi madre un poco preocupada.

-Si lo hice- dije secamente.

-¡Entonces explica porque un joven tiene una marca de colmillos en su cuello y porque no recuerda nada!- me dijo mi padre gritándome.

-Quieres que te lo explique- me pare y lo mire de enfrente –Te voy a explicar lo que sucedió padre- lo mire serio, si ninguna expresión.

Mi madre estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a decir ahora, todos sabíamos que no podíamos poner en riesgo el secreto que por años hemos mantenido alejados de los humanos, en este caso era necesaria la explicación de lo que ocurrió con aquel chico en el baño de hombres.

********************************Continuara************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les gusté mucho mi nueva historia…he leído sus comentarios todos son muy lindos…es un enorme alago el que me han hecho de que mi historia es un poco parecida a**** Twilight, pero créanme que no lo es….jejeje bueno la temática es un humano, un vampiro, amor pero no es igual que Twilight…respeto mucho a los fans de Twilight y mas a la autora ****Stephenie Meyer…no quiero hacer ninguna copia de sus libros la respeto y por derechos de autor, bueno solo escribo mis historias por diversión y porque me gusta lo que hago…me fascina los vampiros, sus misterios y también la magia…espero les gusté mucho mi historia.**

**Aclarado todo pues aquí les dejo un capitulo mas y espero sus lindos comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1.-los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Enamorado de una mortal, mi esposa**

**Capitulo 3**

**El líder de los vampiros**

**Shaoran POV**

Mire a mis padres a los ojos los dos estaban asombrados por la explicación que les había dado del asunto del chico que fue mordido por un vampiro.

-No fui yo quien lo mordió- cruce mis brazos –Fue un vampiro que va en la escuela y creo que ya se dio cuenta de quién era yo así que tomare medidas de precaución, vampiros como este nos metería en problemas y yo no quiero problemas- los mire y en mi pensamiento me decía _"tienes que cuidar de Sakura y más de ese vampiro"._

-Hijo lo notificaremos al consejo para que se hagan cargo de ese asunto- los mire serio no sabía que decirles solo quería proteger a una persona.

-Está bien- me levante del sillón y antes de salí les dije –Yo quiero estar cuándo se tome la decisión después de todo yo estoy en esa escuela- camine hasta mi cuarto me recosté un poco en el sillón rojo que tenía en mi habitación en eso entro Wei con una caja roja.

Lo mire y sonreí ya sabía que contenía esa caja.

-Joven Li le traigo el brazalete- me senté en el sillón y estire mi mano para que me entregara la caja.

-Lo sé- abrí la caja y o sorpresa el brazalete que me dio era hermoso era de oro en este traía la figura de un dragón dando la vuelta se veía muy lindo pero aun no sabía cómo entregárselo a Sakura.

-Como le hará para ponérselo a la señorita joven amo- dijo Wei, sonreí y dije.

-No te preocupes por eso que estoy seguro que ella lo tendrá y nadie se le acercara-mire el brazalete me parecía algo muy hermosos.

En la noche se reunieron los vampiros del consejo y entre ellos venían un grupo de vampiros estudiantes de la preparatoria de Tomoeda, baje las escaleras para saber en qué se va a acordar y el castigo que tendrá el vampiro que mordió al estudiante.

Mire al joven vampiro y él solo bajo la mirada tome asiento mire a los demás vampiros, algunos los reconocía estaban en el mismo grupo que yo.

-Joven Li- mire al señor que era un vampiro –El joven Ryu lamenta mucho lo sucedido en la escuela- mire con enojo al señor y al vampiro.

-Solo pide disculpas cuando puso en peligro nuestro secreto- cruce los brazos –El no debe regresar a la escuela- lo dije en tono serio y todos me miraron con sorpresa.

-Pero joven Li- me dijo otro señor del consejo.

-Esa es mi propuesta- alce una ceja- Si no la aceptan mi propuesta en toces que toda la ciudad de Tomoeda se entere de nuestro secreto y que nos condenen los humanos- fruncí el ceño en forma de malestar y todos se voltearon a ver.

-No es necesario llegar a ese extremo joven Li- dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo –Esta bien el joven Ryu no volverá a la escuela- mire al chico que tenia la mirada abajo.

-Está bien ahora quienes son los vampiros que están en la escuela- dije poniendo atención a los demás jóvenes.

-Si joven Li me permite presentárselos- dijo otro de los ancianos.

-El es Eriol Hirahizawa- mire al chico que traía lentes, ojos azules y pelo color negro estaba bien vestido parecía un ingles –El viene de Inglaterra y su familia es muy importante en ese país y al igual que usted es de sangre pura- me dijo el anciano, el chico me sonrió me dijo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo- estiro su mano en forma de saludo, lo mire y correspondí a su saludo –espero que seamos buenos amigos- me dijo el chico.

-Bien ahora la señorita Mihaua Chiharu- mire a la chica que tenía el pelo castaño claro muy claro que parecía rubio, ojos color miel.

-Mucho justo en conocerlo joven Li- ella hiso una reverencia y evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

-Ella es de aquí de Japón, es de la clase noble Joven Li por esa razón ella lo respeta mucho- si ahora pensaba en eso los vampiros de clase noble siempre tenía que evitar mirarnos a los ojos por ser un vampiro puro.

-Está bien- dije un poco frio.

-El siguiente es Yamazaki Takashi- mire al joven el cual al igual que la chica no me miraba mucho, tenía el pelo color castaño obscuro y ojos color marrón –El también es de aquí de Japón e igual que la señorita Mihaua son de clase noble- me dijo el anciano.

-Bienvenido- le dije y el joven solo hiso una reverencia.

-Pronto se unirá a ustedes un nuevo vampiro que viene de muy lejos- dijo otro de los ancianos, me levanté del sillón y les dije.

-Necesito hablar con los jóvenes a solas- me dirigía hacia el despacho de mis padres y le dije a Wei que los llamara.

Ingresaron los 3 vampiros y me senté en la silla de mi padre ya solo los mire y les dije.

-Ustedes han estado mucho mas tiempo en la escuela de Tomoeda así que necesitare saber todo acerca de los estudiantes humanos- le dije y el único queme miraba a los ojos me sonrió.

-Claro que si Li-sama- dijo Hirahizawa –Tu solo pregunta y nosotros contestaremos a tus preguntas- el sonrió.

-Bueno quiero un informe de cada uno de los chicos y chicas de la clase donde estamos- les dije y respire –Tendrán que seguir unas reglas que yo sigo- cruce mis brazos y los mire a los 3, Hirahizawa me sonreía, Mihaua solo se mordía el labio e Yamazaki no me miraba, ni decía nada.

-Claro que si seguiremos las reglas que tu digas Li-sama pero nosotros no tiene ninguna falta en el consejo de vampiros solo de algunos vampiros que hay en otras clases pero pierde cuidado que ya me encargue de ellos- me dijo Hirahizawa con una sonrisa este chico me daba una sensación que era difícil de explicar.

-Está bien les diré mis reglas:

1.- Nada de beber sangre humana dentro y fuera de la escuela, prohibido beber la sangre de algún compañero de clase o de escuela.

2.- Prohibido decirles nuestro secreto a los humanos, debemos guardarlo bien sin que los humanos se enteren de lo que en realidad somos.

3.-Tomar la poción que nos quita la sensación de desear la sangre humana.

4.- Tomar la sangre de algunos animales en caso de sed, tener precaución de que nadie se entere y precaución de que nadie los vea.

5.- Seguir mis indicaciones dentro de la escuela.

Cuando termine de decirlas hubo un gran silencio, los mire nadie decían nada.

-Quedo claro las reglas- les dije, Hirahizawa me sonrió.

-Pierde cuidado que son las misma reglas que hemos seguido Li-sama- el sonrió y miro a los dos vampiros nobles –Verdad chicos- la chica asintió con la cabeza en afirmación y la siguió el otro chico.

-Bien eso es todo- los vampiros nobles se despidieron haciendo una reverencia estilo japonés y salieron del despacho dejándome con Hirahizawa.

-Li-sama- me dijo acercándose a mi –No tenga miedo yo guardare su secreto- el guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cuál secreto?- le dije un poco confundido.

-El secreto- me dijo sonriendo –Usted perdió el efecto de la poción- lo mire con sorpresa como se había dado cuenta.

-Como lo sabes- el sonrió.

-Es uno de los tantos poderes que tenemos los vampiros puros- el me miro y sonrió –No le dirá a su familia y a nadie- el sonrió mas –También guardare el otro secreto- él se giro y cuando iba a salir lo detuve.

-Que otro secreto- me quede quieto y él se giro para verme.

-Sobre lo de Sakura-chan- lo mire con más sorpresa.

-Que sabes- le dije o como me pone de malas que un vampiro puro tenga tantos dones o poderes para saber y este caso era Hirahizawa.

-No lo diré tan solo lo ayudare con Sakura-chan- me sonrió y salió.

Estaba muy molesto porque este vampiro puro sabía mis secretos y más molesto me ponía porque decía el nombre de Sakura con mucho cariño.

Estaba de muy mal humor y así fui a descansar a mi habitación, pronto averiguaría que se trae entre manos Hirahizawa y más que tenía que ver con Sakura.

**Sakura POV **

Después de realizar mis deberes en mi casa alguien llamo por teléfono era Tomoyo que me decía que pasar por mí para ir al cine con Yue, me emocione mucho y busque en mi armario un vestido que compre no hace mucho tenía que lucir bonita para Yue.

Saque el hermoso vestido que era de color azul marino obscuro, en una de las esquinas del vestido tenía un gran corazón rojo me lo coloque me mire en el espejo era muy bonito me puse unos zapatos de tacón bajo en color negro y peine mi largo cabello, lo llevaba suelto y después coloque un boina en color roja.

Tome mi bolsa y me abrigo que era del mismo color que mi vestido, tocaron en la puerta y abrí enfrente de mi estaba él con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vamos Sakura- tomo mi mano y me sonroje mucho, a fuera de mi casa estaba Tomoyo y Kero esperándome para ir al cine.

Hablaban de cosas que habían pasado en la ciudad de que había nuevos habitantes en Tomoeda, Yue va en otra escuela así que él no sabía nada de lo sucedido en la escuela donde íbamos Tomoyo, Kero y Yo.

-Y alguien sabe de lo sucedido con el chico- me miraron, Kero me tomo de los hombros y me dijo.

-No le paso nada al chico- me sonrió y me reí por su expresión.

-Es verdad el solo se desmayo y lo encontraron en el baño, así que no hay de que temerle- dijo Tomoyo caminado a lado de Yue.

-Pero dicen que lo mordió un vampiro- los tres me voltearon a ver con cara de sorpresa y me dijeron los tres en sumiso.

-¡Los vampiros no existen!- después se rieron de mi, Kero me abrazo y me dijo.

-Sakura no creas en todo lo que dice la gente- lo mire –Tan solo son rumores- me tomo de la mano y caminamos más de prisa para alcanzarlos.

Entramos a ver una película de comedia pues las películas de terror me daban mucho miedo y me desagradaba mucho, nos reímos mucho por la película y después de allí nos fuimos a los juegos de maquinitas.

Me encantaba jugar en la maquina donde tenis que agarrar un peluche con unas pinzas era muy mala pero Kero siempre me daba los peluches que tomaba al igual que Yue.

Por esa razón tenía muchos peluches en mi cuarto y los que ganaba Yue siempre eran mis preferidos.

Tomamos un poco de helado y después me llevaron a mi casa, Yue se despido de mi con un beso en la mejilla que me hiso suspirara mucho antes de irse me dijo.

-Ten mucho cuidado Sakura en esta noche- lo mire sorprendida y él me sonrió de lado.

Kero me abrazo y me dio muchos besos en mis mejillas.

-No le hagas caso esta me dio loquito- dijo Kero imitándolo, me hiso reí mucho.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura- me sonrió Tomoyo.

Mis amigos se iban alejando y yo los miraba desde mi puerta entre a mi casa.

Antes de ir a dormir acomode mis cosas, cerré bien las ventanas de mi cuarto y las cortinas tenía miedo de lo que dijo Yue.

Así que trate de dormir lo mejor que se podía pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte, tenía una sensación que no era de explicar temor, angustia y la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, ansiedad de saber que me pasaba en estos momentos.

Entrecerré mis ojos y entre sueños alguien me decía.

-Hay secretos que nadie debe saber, secretos que se revelaran pronto, secretos que se romperán y pactos que destruirán todo lo que se conoce-en mis sueños estaba aquel chico castaño que apenas ingreso a la escuela me miraba con esos ojos color ámbar tan penetrantemente hasta que se tornaron rojos en sus manos había sangre, retrocedí mas para no acércame a él, pero él seguía avanzando cerré los ojos para no verlo me hinque para esperar a que pasara lo pero, en eso abrí mis ojos ya era de mañana.

Qué extraño sueño tuve me aliste para ir a la escuela, tome el desayuno que papa hiso y después me dirigí a la escuela.

Antes de llegar mire al chico castaño que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta y también mire a Eriol que le estaba hablando de algo, Eriol siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara siempre hacia reía cualquiera que estuviera de malas.

Mi estomago estaba burbujeando y mi corazón latía rápidamente, me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que alguien me empujo y caí lo bueno es que puse mis manos para no darme un buen golpe en la cara.

-Estas bien – me dijo una voz.

-Oh vamos Yamazaki porque no tiene más cuidado- dijo otra voz de mujer, mire hacia arriba y allí estaba eso dos chicos que siempre estaban juntos no hablaban mucho con los demás.

-Perdón es que no te vi- me dijo el chico de ojos marrón.

-Yamazaki ayudarla a que se levante del suelo- le dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro.

El chico me ayudo a parame del suelo, me sacudí un poco y después oí la voz de Eriol.

-Oh Sakura-chan estas bien, no te paso nada- mire a Eriol y ataras de él estaba el chico.

-Si…estoy…bien- dije un poco nerviosa esa mirada me ponía nerviosa.

-Oh que bien- me dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Si no entramos el tutor se enojara- dijo la chica así que pase primero a lado de él sentía su perfume era chocolate.

Camine más rápido y entre al salón, tome asiento en mi lugar y después Tomoyo me dijo.

-Que paso Sakura- la mire un poco asustada.

-Nada- dije baje mi mirada.

-Porque estas así- me tomo de la mano que estaba temblando.

-Nada, por favor no me preguntes mas- le dije aguantando mis lágrimas.

-Está bien pequeña- me clamo dando un poco de calor en mi mano que temblaba.

Entro el castaño y Eriol, él se sentó atrás de Tomoyo solo me miraba.

Las clases transcurrieron sin más ya casi era la hora del almuerzo así que recogí mis cosas y salí hacia la cafetería en eso me intercepto Eriol diciéndome.

-Hola Sakura-chan- lo mire y sonreí.

-Hola- le dije avance así la fila donde tomábamos el almuerzo.

-Sabes Sakura-chan necesitamos a otro integrante en el equipo de ciencias- tome la charola y sonríe ralamente no me gustaba unirme a ningún grupo y aunque estuve a punto de ingresar al de porristas pero las pruebas eran algo tediosas, ya no quise unirme a ningún grupo Tomoyo estaba en el grupo de deportes donde estaba también Kero pero no era buena en los deportes así que no entre donde estaban ellos.

-No lo sé- le dije tomando un sándwich y un jugo.

-Vamos será divertido siempre estamos mirando el cielo- se acerco a mí y me dijo –Se que miras mucho el cielo Sakura-chan y te llama mucho la atención- me sonrió y reí divertida si me encantaba ver el cielo en la mañana las nueves y el sol, por las noches las estrellas y la hermosa luna.

-No lo se déjame pensarlo- el sonrió y me dijo.

-Porque no almuerzas con el grupo así los conoces mejor- dude en ir me sentía un poco nerviosa con el nuevo chico.

-Yo este- me mordí el labio.

-Vamos- tomo de mi brazo y me jalo hasta la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos del grupo de ciencias eran algo extraños pues casi no hablaban con alguien que no fuera del grupo, había varios chicos y chicas de diferentes edades.

Mire estaban los chicos de esta mañana y estaba él mirándome con esos ojos color ámbar.

-Chicos Sakura-chan va almorzar con nosotros- dijo Eriol muy emocionado, me senté enfrente de él y baje la mirada tome mi sándwich mire las bandejas de los demás tan solo había fruta.

-Ustedes solo comen futas- pregunte a todos, ninguno decía nada.

-Sakura-chan es que todos llevan una vida más saludable- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Mire enfrente él no tenía nada bandeja, el me miro y yo mordí mi ladio.

-Y tu…no…tienes…fruta…-dije tímidamente.

-No- me respondió.

-No…te…gusta…el…almuerzo- lo mire y el frunció el ceño.

-Porque me hablas así Sakura- trague saliva y tome de mi jugo.

-No se- le dije cortantemente.

-Te unirás al grupo de ciencia- me dijo.

-No se- respondí tímidamente.

-Ella me dijo que lo pensara- dijo Eriol.

-Así por lo mientras te daré esto- el joven me dio una brazalete –Es un objeto que todos portamos dentro del grupo- me dijo y mire a los demás.

-Si Sakura-chan todos tenemos algún objeto como ese porque así nos identificamos en el grupo- lo mire sin entender –Mira yo tengo esto- me enseño una esclava de oro tenía unos símbolos medios raros.

Los mire con sorpresa y dije –que lindo- sonreí sin darme cuenta.

-Mira el tuyo es hermoso- Eril tomo el brazalete y me lo dio en la mano, lo tome y lo gire era muy bonito tenía unos símbolos chinos y un dragón.

-¿Qué crees que hacen?- escuche la voz de Tomoyo, la mire estaba enojada.

-Tomoyo tan solo estamos hablando con Sakura-chan- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Ahorra tus comentarios Eriol, vámonos Sakura- me tomo del brazo y me dijo –Deja ese brazalete Sakura- la mire sin entenderla.

El joven castaño se levanto de su silla y le dijo.

-Ella es la que decide, no tu- los dos se miraron con enojo y oído me sentía tan mal estando en medio de los dos.

-No es nada malo- dije para que ellos ya no se miraran así –toma tu brazalete- le entregue el brazalete en su manos y después Tomoyo me jalo con ella. Antes de irnos le dije a Eriol.

-Después te dijo mi respuesta.

No sabía porque Tomoyo odiaba mucho al grupo de ciencias, siempre me decía que no me acercara a ellos que no eran buenos, que eran muy raros que no le hablara y muchas más cosas sobre ellos.

Ahora lo que más me intriga era las palabras del castaño y de Tomoyo que querían decir con esas palabras "¿Qué crees que hacen?, Ella es la que decide"…

*******************************En la hora de la salida**********************

Una joven de pelo negro y ojos color violeta mira al joven castaño, lo espera afuera en el patio de atrás claro con todos sus seguidores.

Al llegar al patio están otros jóvenes de la misma escuela esperándolos.

-¿Qué pretendes vampiro?- el joven no hace ninguna expresión.

-Vamos Tomoyo no estábamos haciendo nada- dijo Eriol calmando la situación.

-No que estaban haciendo con Sakura, porque quieren que se una al grupito de "ciencias"- ella miraba con odio al castaño.

-Nada malo le pasar- dijo Eriol.

-Dile a tu líder las reglas de esta ciudad- dijo Tomoyo rechinando los dientes vaya que estaba enojada.

-Yo solo quiero protegerla- dijo Shaoran.

-No tienes porque- dijo Tomoyo.

-No me importa lo que tu digas- Shaoran la miraba de igual forma.

-No sabes quienes somos- dijo Tomoyo.

-No y no me importa- el castaño se cruzo de brazos y Tomoyo le dijo.

-Nosotros somos…

****************************************************Continuara**************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	4. Chapter 4

**1.-los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Enamorado de una mortal, mi esposa**

**Capitulo 4**

**Los guardianes del Clan Cerezo**

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando llegue a la escuela me encontré con Eriol siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad no me molesta que sonriera pero era muy raro.

Suspire pesadamente no sabia como darle el brazalete a Sakura que pensaría cuando se lo daba ya que leía sus pensamientos, aunque la verdad es que la ponía nerviosa y mi sola presencia le hacia sentir algunas cosas que ella no sabia ni como explicarlas eso me agradaba mucho.

-Li-sama- me dijo Eriol.

-Buenos Días- le dije un poco seco.

-Que sucede Li-sama- me pregunto.

-Yo no se como darle este brazalete- le dije y le mostré el brazalete de mi familia, el sonrió y me dijo.

-No te preocupes que se me ha ocurrido algo muy bueno para que Sakura-chan este de nuestro lado- me dijo y lo mire serio.

-Cual es el plan- el se empezó a reír y lo mire algo molesto en eso escuche un golpe en el suelo, cuando mire Sakura estaba en el suelo y a lado de ella estaba Mihaua e Yamazaki.

El ultimo se estaba disculpando Eriol fue a ver que paso y le dijo algo a Sakura la cual miro hacia donde estaba él me miro estaba un poco asustada, dentro de sus pensamientos decía que estaba nerviosa de verme y un sueño que tuvo conmigo.

Eso me hiso sentir muy bien pero que habrá soñado conmigo, la mire con insistencia para poder leer sus pensamientos pero nada ella no recordada el sueño en esos momentos. Dentro de clases todo fue tan normal bueno casi todos si no fuera por expresión de enojo de Daidouji que me miraba si me odiaba, en la hora del almuerzo me dijo Eriol.

-Ven vamos a conocer a los demás vampiros de otras clases- me llevo hasta la mesa donde había varios jóvenes de diferentes edades pero que importaba la edad cuando uno tiene la vida eterna, los jóvenes me hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron.

-Bueno compañero como les informe hace un rato Li-sama es nuestro líder y debemos seguir las reglas que él nos diga- mire a todos estaban atentos a lo que decía Eriol.

Eriol fue a ver a Sakura que estaba parada en la fila del almuerzo, suspire y les pregunte.

-Alguien sabe porque esos chicos nos miran con tanto odio- todos miraron a la mesa donde estaba varios chicos entre ellos estaba Daidouji y Clow Kero los dos iban en el misma clase que la mía.

-Li-sama ellos saben que somos nosotros- dijo Mihaua, los mire sin entender lo que me decía.

-No entiendo- dije un poco molesto.

-Li-sama ellos son- me dijo una de las chicas de otra clase pero se quedo callada porque venia Eriol con Sakura.

Se sentó enfrente de mí y por sus pensamientos ella estaba muy nerviosa, pregunto porque en los paltos de los chicos había fruta y Eriol respondió que comíamos saludablemente.

Miro mi plato en donde no había nada ella pregunto porque no comía y no respondí, la mire a los ojos ella estaba muy nerviosa con mi mirada eso me encantaba mucho, no me gustaba que me hablara así tan secamente.

Le di el brazalete diciéndole que los demás tenían uno por haber ingresado al grupo de ciencias, ella tomo lo miro con sorpresa y emoción solo faltaba un poquito para que ella se lo colocara en su brazo cuando lo hiciera mi familia y yo podíamos protegerla para siempre.

Ella iba estar a mi protección nadie se le acercaría hacerle daño porque ella era mía a partir de que se coloque el brazalete, en un momento llegó Daidouji tomo del brazo a Sakura que estaba sorprendida.

Daidouji me miraba con enojo le dijo a Sakura que dejara ese brazalete, yo conteste pues ella no tenia derecho a tomar la decisiones que no le correspondía.

Se fue con ella y después nos dijo que nos daría su respuesta después, estaba muy frustrado tanto que empezó a temblar todos se alertaron y Eriol me dijo.

-Li-sama tranquilícese- lo mire.

-Dime porque fallo tu plan- lo mire y mis ojos se tornaron rojos pero nadie de los humanos que estaba asustado por el temblor lo notaron.

-Por favor pare Li-sama- me dijo Mihaua –se darán cuenta de nosotros y el secreto será revelado- mire a Eriol.

-Dime quien es ella para interrumpir mi deseo- Eriol suspiro y me dijo.

-Ella sabe de nuestro secreto porque su familia tiene un pacto con el consejo de vampiros- el temblor paso y todo volvió a la normalidad –Yo hablare con ella y no te preocupes porque Sakura-chan se unirá a nuestro grupo de ciencias- lo mire serio.

-No me interesa el grupo de ciencias tan solo me interesa la protección de ella- camine directo al salón la verdad es que ya no quería oírlo, al entra me encontré con ella me miraba con enojo.

Valla agallas que tenía Daidouji al mirarme así, es que al caso no sabia quien era yo un sangre pura que no soportaba las miradas de igual, porque esta jovencita me estaba retando.

Mire en mi lugar un papel lo tome y empecé a leer era una invitación para enfrentarnos cara a cara, lo doble y me senté sin decir ninguna palabra mas.

A la hora de la salida ella me miro y camino hasta el lugar donde discutiríamos lo sucedido en la cafetería.

En el lugar había varios chicos de otras clases y claro algunos compañeros de la mía, ella empezó a hablar acerca de Sakura que no debía acercarme a ella y que tramaba con lo del brazalete.

Le dije que solo quería protegerla y ella dijo.

-No necesitas protegerla- me miro con oído.

-La protegeré te guste o no- me cruce de brazos y la mire de la misma forma.

-Eriol es que a caso tu líder no sabe quienes somos- mire a Eriol.

-No me interesa saber quienes son- la mire y ella gruño.

-Nosotros somos _**los guardianes del clan cerezo**_ de esta ciudad, tú no puedes darle un objeto como ese a una humana vampiro- me miro con más odio.

-No sabía que ustedes eran los guardianes- mire a Eriol.

-Te iba a decir acerca de ellos pero todo se dio tan rápido- dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú no puedes protegerla, vampiro- me dijo ella –Sakura ya esta protegida por nuestro clan y si tu la intentas proteger abra serios problemas- la mire y suspire.

-Dime un solo motivo porque no puedo protegerla- la mire con el ceño fruncido esta chica me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-Pues sencillo Vampiro si tú le das el brazalete ella será tuya para siempre y eso no es bueno para nosotros- me miro con una sonrisa –No te has dado cuenta que ella es muy valiosa para nosotros por su inmenso poder que tiene- rio un poco.

-Si se que tiene un poder Sakura pero esa no es la razón porque la quiero proteger- sonreí –Es por algo que tu ni tus guardianes sabrán- ella suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Entonces es por su sangre- role los ojos cuando me lo dijo –No eres el único que esta deseando la sangre de Sakura hay varios vampiros que la desean pero por eso nosotros estamos aquí para proteger a los humanos de los colmillos filosos de los vampiros- ella sonrió.

-No le haré daño a Sakura, nunca lo aria- ellos no tenían porque enterarse de lo que yo sentía por ella.

-No vampiro te exijo que no te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura- ella me miro con enojo y yo sonreí vaya chica sí que era muy atrevida.

-Y tú qué crees en dándome ordenes a caso no sabes quién soy yo- me estaba irritando de solo escucharla me acerque más a ella y sus amigos tomaron pociones de ataque.

-Esperen por favor no vamos a pelear aquí adentro de la escuela- dijo Eriol.

-No tenemos porque pelear si el vampiro se aleja- dijo Daidouji.

-No sabes quién soy yo verdad- mire a Eriol.

-El es Li-sama es un vampiro de sangré pura- ella chasqueo la lengua y se mordió el labio sonríe al ver su expresión.

-Ahora sabes quién soy Yo- alce una ceja y ella suspiro.

-Dejemos esto ya- miro a Eriol –No te atrevas a decirle nada a mi padre de lo sucedido- me miro y se dio la vuelta.

-Está bien dejemos que Sakura elija- ella me miro sobre su hombro.

-Está bien- se fue con los demás chicos.

Voltee a ver a Eriol y le dije.

-Porque no me habías dicho de los guardianes- el solo sonrío –Sabes que no podre protegerla- puse mi mano en mis cabellos.

-No importa Li-sama, Sakura elegirá- lo mire –Tomoyo aceptara la decisión de Sakura-

-Esa chica es muy atrevida viste como me hablo- dije frustrado y enojado.

-Si lo vi pero ella es- lo mire con rabia –Ella es la princesa de los guardianes- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Eriol porque no me lo dijiste ahora ira a acusarme al consejo- suspire y me di la vuelta los demás chicos me siguieron.

Caminamos por las calles de Tomoeda sin decir nada de lo sucedido con los guardianes de repente sentí el olor de sangre, pero no cualquier olor de sangre era el olor de Sakura.

Reaccione al sentirlo corrí hasta donde estaba el olor los demás chicos me siguieron, entre por un callejón donde estaba un joven asechando a Sakura.

-Detente- le dije con enojo.

El joven me miro tenía los ojos color rojos era un vampiro que estaba perdiendo la conciencia por la sangré que tenia Sakura en una de sus pierna, también a mi me estaba afectando ese olor y mas porque ya no tenía la poción en mi.

-Sabes que esto está mal- él se tapo la cara con sus manos y se inco ante mi –Lo que hiciste está mal- dije tratando de tranquilizarme pues Sakura nos miraba asustada.

-Ayúdeme amo- lo mire no quería que dijera mas si ella se enterara todo se acabaría.

-Li-sama déjeme yo me encargo- dijo Eriol que ya estaba enfrente de mí, estaba por ayudar al Vampiro yo me acerque a Sakura lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ya casi estaba cerca de ella pero Sakura se hecho para atrás y tomo sus piernas para que no la tocara, se encogió en su lugar y su cara la coloco en medio de las piernas estaba llorando eso me asía sentir muy mal.

-Tranquila no pasa nada yo te ayudare- le dije suave para que ella confiara en mi, tuve que aguantar el olor a sangre.

-Aléjate de ella- escuche una voz que provenía de arriba, mire hacia arriba y vi a un joven de pelo plateado, traía un uniforme de una de las escuelas privadas de la ciudad.

El estaba en las escaleras de emergencia bajo de un salto se inclino hasta donde estaba Sakura y le dijo.

-Tranquila gatita ya estoy a tu lado- ella lo miro tenía los ojos llorosos, lo abrazo y él la cargo.

Sakura lloraba en su hombro, me sentí mal porque ella no confiaba en mí, él joven me miro y paso a mi lado con Sakura en sus brazos no los mire porque sentía un dolor inmenso en mi corazón.

-Li-sama- escuche la voz de Mihaua y la voltee a ver –Eriol se llevo al joven y nos dijo que lo acompañáramos a su casa- dijo ella y mire que también estaba Yamazaki.

-Necesito un buen trago de sangre- le dije y ella suspiro.

-Vamos a un lugar donde obtendrá la sangré- ella me indico que la siguiera, caminamos por algunas calles, callejones hasta llegar en un pequeño bar que estaba debajo de un sótano.

-Aquí vienen varios vampiros a tomar un poco de sangre humana- ella me miro –Quiere entrar- me pregunto y mire a Yamazaki el cual casi no hablaba mucho.

-Ustedes también entraran- ella meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

-Si Li-sama si lo dejamos solo en este lugar sería muy malo para nosotros- suspire tan solo quería quitarme esta terrible sensación y que mi corazón dejara de estrujarse por dentro.

-Bien vamos- entramos al lugar, tenía razón Mihaua había varios vampiros bebiendo un poco de sangre. Nos sentamos un poco legos de todos la chica pido unas copas de sangre.

Cuando llegaron la tome y olfatea para ver si olía bien, tome un sorbo de la copa me sentía tan mal porque rompí el pacto que le hice a mi familia y al consejo de vampiros.

-Que mal esta todo esto- dije un poco frio.

-Usted se dejara vencer por un guardián- dijo Yamazaki lo mire y le dije.

-Era un guardián verdad- tome otro trago más de la sangre de mi copa.

-Li-sama sabemos que quiere a Sakura, pero porque no hace que se enamore de usted- dijo Mihaua, la mire y sonríe de lado.

-No sé si la quiero- mene la copa –No sé si la quiero de verdad, es algo que no se puede explicar- la verdad es que si la quería pero este orgullo que teníamos los sangre pura no nos dejaba expresar nuestros sentimientos enfrente de los demás.

-Y se quedara así- dijo Yamazaki, lo mire y le dije.

-No quiero obligarla a que me quiera ella sola me amara por su propia voluntad- tome el sobrante de mi copa –Hoy vamos a beber un poco mas de sangre después ya veremos qué pasa- les dije y le indique al mesero que quería otras copas de sangré mas.

Paso un rato y salimos de aquel lugar me llevaron a mi casa donde mi madre me reclamo en el estado en el que estaba muy imperativo, mis ojos estaba rojos y deseaba más sangre.

Mi madre me dijo –Se rompió la poción porque no dijiste nada Shaoran- sonreí y le dije.

-Madre yo sé controlarme- me reí de su expresión.

-Wei llévalo a su habitación a que se le pase el efecto de beber tanta sangre-mi fiel mayordomo me llevo hasta mi habitación, me limpio mis labios que aun tenia la sangre y antes de perder la conciencia repite el nombre de la uncía culpable de haber roto mi pacto, la única que este en este estado.

-Sakura….

**Sakura POV**

Había salido de la escuela iba a pasar a comprar algo para la cena porque mi hermano llegaba hoy después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, compre lo que me dijo papa y solo faltaba el pan así que camine rápido porque ya estaba obscureciendo.

En un momento sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura empecé a forcejear iba a gritar pero él me tapo la boca me arrastro hasta un callejón y me tiro al suelo donde me raspe en una de mis piernas, lo mire el tenia un olor extraño pero me quede muy sorprendida porque sus ojos se tornaron rojos y de sus labios salían unos colmillos.

-Eres…un…vampiro- le dije asustada retrocedí hacia atrás y él daba un paso.

-Deseo tu sangre- me quede paralizada no sabía qué hacer.

En eso alguien lo detuvo y mire estaba allí él mi tormento de mi sueños, él sujeto le dijo que lo ayudara.

Él me miraba, se acerco a mí y en mi mente vio aquél sueño donde estaba él pero sus ojos eran de color rojo sentí el mismo miedo que con aquel sujeto.

Retrocedí un poco mas y tome entre mis manos mis piernas coloque mi cabeza en medio de estas y empecé a llorar porque sabía que el bebería mi sangre y morir porque era un vampiro.

Escuche la voz de Yue que me decía que él estaba a mi lado, estaba salvada por el chico que me atraía, lo mire y lo abrace me cargo y me llevo hasta mi casa.

Donde mi padre y mi hermano se asustaron tanto porque mi pierna tenía una herida, les había dicho que tropecé y me caí, mi padre me ayudo a limpiar mi herida.

Ya en mi cuarto entro Yue me sonrío, tenia uno de los peluches que el había ganado en las maquinas era un conejo blanco con rosa.

-Te gusta mucho ese conejito, gatita- me sonroje cuando me decía así.

-Si me gusta mucho los conejitos- lo mire y sonríe.

-Mira gatita no debes estar sola tan tarde- el suspiro y se sentó muy cerca de mí.

-Lo siento es que Tomoyo me dijo que tenía algo que hacer así que no pudo acompañarme- el me acaricio la cara con cariño y yo solo me sonroje.

-Gatita prométeme que no ira sola por esa calle- mene la cabeza en afirmación.

-Si te lo prometo Yue- le dije y él me dio un beso en la frente.

-Bien pequeña gatita me tengo que ir- antes de que se fuera lo detuve.

-Ese hombre es un vampiro- le dije y el solo me miro con ternura.

-No Sakura los vampiros no existen- me dijo suavemente.

-Pero yo vi sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos- el suspiro y me dijo.

-Gatita tan solo estabas muy asustada que alucinaste con eso, créeme no hay vampiros no existen- me sonrío.

-Bueno está bien- dije para que ya no siguiera con eso.

Se despidió de mi y después abrace mi conejo que tenía el mismo nombre de él "Yue" dormí también cuando tenía al conejito entre mis brazos.

Al día siguiente en clases todo estaba tan normal pero alguien faltaba mire hacia atrás dónde estaba el lugar de él, no había venido a clases tal vez le paso algo me preocupe un poco por él.

En el almuerzo me encontré con Eriol el cual me sonrío pero no me dijo nada, cuando me senté en el grupo de los deportistas solo miraba a los chicos de ciencias que solo comían frutas y vegetales eran friqui.

Así paso una semana y nadie decía nada acerca del nuevo, Tomoyo me dijo que no me preocupara tanto por él que a la mejor estaba de viaje o algo así.

Paso un mes y nada no estaba allí en cada clase miraba el asiento vacío de él, Eriol me dijo que estaba enfermo y que no estaba en la cuidad que se lo habían llevado al hospital central de Tokio, no sé porque sentía la necesidad de verlo mi corazón se sentía un vacio como si algo me faltaba. Salía con Tomoyo, Yue, kero pero nada me sentía un poco deprimida, Yue estuvo conmigo hablando de cosas que pasaban en la ciudad de las próximas fiestas que habría no le puse mucha atención pues mi mente estaba en otro lado pensando cuando regresara él.

Ya casi iba para dos meses él no había venido a la escuela, esta mañana estaba muy lluviosa y todos traíamos abrigos, paraguas algunos jugaban en la lluvia.

Mire cómo caía la lluvia en la ventana del salón.

-Que tienes Sakura- me dijo Tomoyo.

-Nada- le dije un poco seca mire el lugar de él me sentía tan triste por no saber que le paso.

-Aun sigues pensando en Li- dijo Tomoyo enojada, no sabía porque se ponía así a ella no le preocupaba en absoluto la enfermedad de nuestro compañero.

-El está enfermo y nadie sabe cuando vendrá o si ya no vendrá a clases- me mordí el labio –O tal vez ya se murió- le dije asustada no quería decirlo pero me sentía tan extraña de no verlo nunca mas.

-Sakura- me dijo Tomoyo ya molesta –Hierva mala nunca muere- ella tomo su lugar porque el profesor ya haya había entrado al salón y ya estaba listo para su clase pero fue interrumpido por mi padre.

-Perdón Wang- dijo mi padre –Solo vengo a integrar a este chico a sus clases de nuevo- entro Li con el uniforme negro bien planchado, sus zapatos negros, lo mire diferente traía el pelo un poco mas largo y despeinado, su cara estaba más blanca y sus labios un poco mas rojos.

-Bienvenido Li- dijo el profesor, me miro con sus ojos color ámbar que brillaban mas caminos hasta su lugar sin quitarme la mirada mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente cada vez mas cuando se estaba acercando a mí, lo mire su pelo color chocolate tenía más brillo y algunos caían en su frente se sentó.

No sabía cómo hablarle después de tanto tiempo, mire hacía donde estaba él estaba muy concentrado en lo que decía el profesor.

Cuando se acabo la clase lo mire y el también me miro me mordí el labio, se levanto y antes de irse le dije.

-Shaoran Li…

************************************************Continuara***************************

**Sakura Li 23.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos…espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo…jejeje la verdad es que no quise meter a los hombre lobos porque pues no me gustan la verdad, para que mentirles me desagradan mucho.**

**Me gustan muchos los vampiros y las historias de ellos son magnificas…jejeje mi amiga me dice que si ya vi la película de Twilight donde salen los hombres lobos muy sexy…si ya las vi pero no me agradan los lobos…bueno en fin mi amiga termino diciéndome Friki o ****friqui…**

**Bueno espero sus hermosos comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**1.-los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Enamorado de una mortal, mi esposa**

**Capitulo 5**

**El amor empieza bajo estas hermosas estrellas**

**Sakura POV**

-Shaoran Li- le dije me levante de mi lugar y él me miro de reojo sobre su hombro.

Me temblaba todo mi cuerpo y mis manos empezaron a sudar, empecé a menarlas manos estaba muy nerviosa.

Mire a Tomoyo la cual estaba tan sorprendida al verme decir su nombre, baje la cabeza y mordí mi labio tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle ¿que si ya estaba bien de su enfermedad?, ¿Qué yo podía pasarle los apuntes?, ¿Cómo se sentía al regresar a clases?.

-Sakura- me dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos, mire hacia arriba y ya no estaba él.

-A donde se fue- mire para ver si aun estaba dentro del salón pero nada.

-él se fue- me miro Tomoyo con enojo –Porque lo llamaste por su nombre- reí cuando la escuche.

-Tomoyo solo era algo que quería probar- le dije y la tome de la mano –Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre- en eso se acerco a nosotras Kero.

-Sakurita tiene mucha hambre vamos- caminamos los tres hacia la cafetería, mire hacía la mesa donde estaba los chicos de ciencias allí estaba Li mirando unos papeles.

Me senté en la misma mesa donde todos platicaban de la próxima fiesta que habría en la ciudad donde habría muchos juegos, bailes y feria.

Mis amigos estaba planeando ir a la fiesta yo no pensaba en eso miraba hacía donde estaban ellos, todos estaba hablando con Li el cual estaba dando algunas instrucciones porque señalaba los papeles de su mano.

-Sakura- escuche que alguien me dijo mire y era Tomoyo.

-Que sucede- ella suspiro y me dijo.

-Vamos Sakura- ella tomo mi mano –Iras con nosotros a la fiesta- reí un poco la verdad no quería ir.

-Yo no puedo tengo cosas que hacer- voltee a verlos ya se iban tenía que darle una respuesta al grupo de ciencias así que me levante y les dije a mis amigos –Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre por unas cosas nos vemos en el salón- camine deprisa para no ser interceptada por Tomoyo y sus preguntas.

Camine por los pasillos buscándolos la verdad no sabía en cual salón se reunían para las actividades extra, mire hacía enfrente y allí estaba Yamazaki entrando a uno de los salones.

-Yamazaki- le dije y él me miro.

-Sucede algo Kinomoto- me dijo y sonreí.

-Yo…este…- me mordí el labio.

-Vienes a buscar a Li-sama- lo mire con sorpresa –Deja lo llamo- antes de que entrara lo detuve.

-No él no- que estaba diciendo si quería hablar con él –Mejor con Eriol- le dije y sonreí.

-Está bien voy a buscarlo- entro al salón, me quede allí parada por un rato después salió Eriol con una sonrisa como siempre.

-Dime que sucede Sakura-chan- le sonríe tenía que ser valiente y decirle mi respuesta a la pregunta.

-Este…- lo mire sonreí –Vengo a decirte mi respuesta- el sonrió.

-Cual es Sakura-chan- me pregunto y reí.

-Bueno yo…-me rasque la cabeza no sabía si estaba bien hacer esto peor algo me llamaba la atención de Li tenía que saber quién era él, ya que estos últimos días sentía un vacio muy grande en mi corazón y siempre soñaba con él.

A veces eran sueño muy aterradores pero otras veces eran muy románticos, hasta un poco comprometedores no sabía porque soñaba eso y más con él.

-Y bien- me dijo Eriol sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo quiero… entrar al grupo de ciencias- le sonríe y el tomo mi mano.

-Es una excelente noticia Sakura-chan- me dijo y sonrió feliz –Vamos entra- me guio hasta la puerta del salón entre poco a poco estaba un poco obscuro entrecerré mis ojos por la escasa luz que había, parpadé un poco y pude ver a todos que estaba sentados en diferentes lugares y mire en el centro estaba Li sentado en una silla de madera con terciopelo rojo, él me miro y yo baje la cabeza su mirada estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

-Sakura –chan estará en el grupo de ciencias- dijo Eriol emocionado.

-Es por tu propia voluntad el estará aquí- dijo Li lo mire a esos enormes ojos color ámbar y hiso una mueca como si fuera una sonrisa.

-Si es mi voluntad- dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Bien pues bienvenida al grupo Kinomoto Sakura- baje la mirada y mire a Eriol el cual tomo mi mano.

-Ven Sakura-chan vamos a que tomes asiento- me guio hasta una de las sillas.

-Entonces iremos al parque de Tomoeda para ver las estrellas que el profesor nos indico para el informe- dijo Yamazaki.

No me gustaba ir al parqué tan tarde y menos de noche, tenía miedo de algunos fantasmas que podían estar rondando por allí.

Li me miro con sus ojos y trague saliva.

-No debes tener miedo de algo así Kinomoto- lo mire con sorpresa y miedo porque el de verdad leía los pensamientos de los demás –No lee tus pensamientos Kinomoto- me dijo y yo me encogí en la silla.

-Yo…-tenía miedo, en la forma en que me miraba era distinta a la primera vez que entro a la escuela porque me miraba así de esa forma.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan yo te protegeré de lo que tengas miedo- me dijo Eriol con una sonrisa eso me hiso sentir más segura.

-Está bien iré- dije una sonrisa, Li se quedo mirándome con sorpresa.

Antes de salir del salón Eriol me entrego una información que tenía que investigar para esta noche, me fui directo al salón donde estaba mi padre esperándome. Le conté que me había unido al grupo de ciencias, mi padre me pregunto porque me había unido a ese grupo no le conteste.

Era cierto porque me uní con ellos, en mi mente vagaba esa pregunta.

¿Por qué?, por Li me uní al grupo o por algún otro motivo que yo no podía explicarme.

**Shaoran POV**

Después de 2 meses que me ausente en la escuela fue suficiente para que ella me extrañara como yo a ella, todo este tiempo estuve agonizando por poder verla pero mi madre me prohibió que saliera porque estaba en un estado muy crítico ya que deseaba mucho la sangré de los humanos que era peligroso para la gente de Tomoeda.

Por más que trate de ocultar mi desesperación por ver a Sakura tuve que decirle a mi madre sobre mi sueño y el misterioso poder que tenía Sakura, ese poder que los guardianes les atraían y tanto afán de protegerla.

Cuando entre al salón ella no me quitaba la mirada de mí, estaba muy hermosa con su pelo suelto que se veía sus ondas, sus ojos color verde jade tan brillantes que sentía una emoción al acercarme a ella mi corazón daba brincos de emoción por su hermosa mirada.

Durante la clases ella miraba disimuladamente a mi lugar sonreía cada vez que quería mirarme, antes de salir al almuerzo ella me llamo por mi nombre.

La mire y se quedó quieta no decía nada no dije nada y salí tenía que seguir mi plan para ver si ella sentía algo por mí, Eriol me decía todo lo que sucedió en mi ausencia me conto que Sakura estaba muy preocupada por mi salud, también que nunca estaba atenta a la clase por mirar mi lugar vacío eso me hacía sentirme mejor y desear más estar a su lado.

En cuanto me senté todos hablaron acerca del trabajo que teníamos que realizar en el grupo de ciencias, si era de verdad no era una farsa para escondernos de los humanos.

Estaba revisando el proyecto que teníamos que entregar, las actividades que teníamos que realizar todo estaba bien escrito en los papeles que nos dio el profesor encargado del grupo, el profesor sabia de nuestro secreto por esa razón el salón donde nos reunimos estaba acondicionado para que nosotros nos sintiéramos más cómodos.

Estaba checando en qué lugar tendríamos que ver las estrellas para realizar el informe en eso Eriol se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-Sakura-chan nos está mirando- mire de reojo y era cierto ella estaba muy atenta a nuestro grupo.

-Si ya la vi- dije secamente y seguí viendo mis papeles –Vamos al salón para repartir el trabajo- me levante sin mirar a tras todos me siguieron.

Al entrar todos se sentaron en donde querían a mi Eriol me dijo que tomara asiento en la silla que estaba en medio del círculo, era de terciopelo rojo.

Todos tomaron algunos de las actividades que realizaremos esta noche.

-El parque de Tomoeda da mejor vista de todo el cielo- dijo Yamzaki.

-Es verdad es el único lugar donde se puede ver con claridad todas las estrellas- dijo Mihaua.

-Estaba bien iremos esta noche para terminar el informe y la investigación- les dijo en eso entran Eriol con Sakura.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y ella esta solo nerviosa lo siento en su presencia y en sus pensamientos, le dijo que al entrar al grupo por su propia voluntad ella afirma que si.

Después en sus pensamientos el temor de ir al parque de Tomoeda le da miedo, le dijo que no debe tener miedo a eso ella se sorprende tanto al ver que yo lee sus pensamientos no debo decirle más de lo que veo en sus pensamientos, no quiero ver su mirada de miedo hacia mí.

Ella es la primera en irse sé que ella estar allí tendré que protegerla de lo que ella mas tiene miedo durante la caminata me encuentro con Daidouji me mira como siempre con mucho odio.

-Que sucede ahora- le dijo fríamente.

-Porque Sakura estaba dentro de aquel salón- me dijo en el mismos tono que yo lo dije primero.

-Ella se unió a nuestro grupo- la chica se sorprende tanto por la información que le acabo de dar.

-Es imposible como pudo hacer eso Sakura- ella rechina los dientes de la ira que le embargar –Tu le diste el brazalete- la miro.

-No aun no- cruzo mis brazos –Aun no se lo doy porque quiero estar seguro de que ella quiera mi protección- ella de nuevo se sorprende.

-No me daré por vencida convenceré a Sakura que se vaya de aquel grupo- sonríe como diciéndome que tiene el poder de convencimiento sobre Sakura.

-No lo creo pues ella decidió estar dentro de nuestro grupo- ella se acerca a mí y me dice.

-Eso lo veremos Vampiro-se voltea para irse con el chico rubio que la esta esperando.

Tenía que maravillar a Sakura con el grupo de ciencias que no se arrepintiera de haber entrado a este, esta noche tenía que ser mágica para ella algo especial que nunca olvidara y no sintiera miedo.

Plane cada uno de los detalles para esta noche claro con ayuda de Eriol y los demás, todo estaba listo en el parque de Tomoeda la noche era fría, el cielo estaba muy obscuro y lleno de hermosos estrellas que brillaban.

Eriol trago los telescopios para ver las estrellas para recopilar la información, todos estaban sacando notas y recopilando la información que a cada uno d ellos les toco.

Yo estaba sentado en el pasto con una manta color verde mirando el cielo esperando a que llegara Sakura el parque no estaba obscuro ya que estaba alumbrado con pequeñas lámpara hasta el lugar donde estaban todos.

-Hola Sakura-chan- dijo Eriol al verla, estaba vestida con ropa muy abrigadora.

Ella solo sonrió y Eriol tomo su mano la dirigió hasta donde estaba yo, la mire y le dije.

-Toma asiento Kinomoto- ella se sonrojo y se sentó en la manta que había en el pasto.

El silencio se hiso incomodo, la mire y le pregunte.

-Ahora no tienes miedo de estar aquí- ella bajo la mirada.

-No ahora no tengo miedo porque había muchas lucecitas- alzo la mirada y miro el cielo –Hoy es una noche muy brillante- sonrió al ver las estrellas en aquél cielo obscuro.

-Sí lo es Kinomoto- le dije y mire el cielo.

-Es un poco incomodo que me llames por mi apellido- la mire y sonreí de lado.

-Entecos quieres que te llame por tu nombre- me acerca más ella, no se movía para nada tan solo estaba mirándome con aquellos ojos color verde brillantes.

-Este…- se mordió el labio.

-Di mi nombre otras vez- le dije, en la mañana en clases cuándo ella me llamo sentí un enorme y cálido recibimiento de su parte.

-Shaoran Li- me dijo y bajo la cabeza tome su mentó en mis manos y la acaricie con cariño ella se sonrojo eso me encantaba mucho verla así sonrojada por un simple caricia que le daba yo.

-Sakura- ella sonrió, adoraba sus sonrisas tan cálida e inocente.

-Eso se oye mucho mejor- me sonrió de nuevo.

-Que es lo que ralamente sientes en estos momentos- ella me miro con sorpresa –No es lo que te invaginas- la mire y ella quería bajar la mirada pero la sostuve entre mis manos su hermosa cara –No yo lee tus pensamientos tan solo que tu miraba es tan limpia que se puede ver con facilidad lo que piensas- ella estaba muy sonrojada parecía una hermosa manzana.

-Yo…no quiero que me mires así-de nuevo se mordió el labio.

-No lo hare- le dije y me acerque más a ella su olor era muy esquicito, no era su sangre era su hermoso perfume el cual me estaba volviendo loco, cereza.

-Yo solo quiero saber más de ti- me dijo –Yo quiero conocerte mas- ahora ella estaba mirándome con sus ojos verdes era algo diferente su mirada.

-Aunque te enteres de algunas cosas que no te agradaran de mi- le dije tomándola entre mis brazos ella dio un gritito de sorpresa por mi acción –Aun así me quieres conocer y saber de mi descubras quien soy realmente- ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho y pude sentir como su corazón estaba muy acelerado –Dímelo necesito saber qué es lo que quieres de mi para poder continuar- estaba muy cerca de ella y podía sentir su aliento en mis labios estaba temblando, deje de apretarla hacia mí para que ella tuviera seguridad de que no me aprovecharía de ella.

-Yo…quiero conocerte más Shaoran Li…

Esas hermosas palabras eran tan maravillosas oírlas, ella quería saber de mi aunque con eso traigan tantas cosas, aunque se entere de mi secreto y mas el pacto entre los guardianes y los vampiros se rompan, aun así deseaba tenerla como ahora entre mis brazos con su delicioso aroma a Cereza.

******************************************Continuara*********************************

**Ying-Fali23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo…las cosas están poniéndose muy buenas…en el próximo capítulo habar muchas sorpresa mas…**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


End file.
